


A Dream Come True

by Kittyaceres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, super time turners that go back hours days and years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyaceres/pseuds/Kittyaceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most of his life, Harry has wished to grow up with his parents. Now, it's 1998 and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all in the Department of Mysteries for Auror duties. They find special time-turners. Despite Hermione's warning, Harry and Ron go back to 1981 to warn Harry's parents that Voldemort was after them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

Back in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione spotted something extra-peculiar. Time-Turners that go through the years, months, days, _and_ hours? Forward and backwards in time? Apparently the others had seen it too, because Ron gasped and Harry reached out for one.

Hermione stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Well, I just thought, just for a second, what if…er…" Harry paused, for he knew Hermione wouldn't approve of his plan, "What if I go warn my mum and dad?"

"I do not approve of this plan," Hermione said.

"Don't listen to her; it's a great plan!" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes. These boys were over-looking a big detail.

"I want to try it," he said.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"What possibly—" Ron started, but Harry covered his mouth.

" _Never_ say 'What possibly could go wrong,'" Harry said.

Hermione pulled the Time-Turner from Harry and put it back on a shelf. Behind her, Harry pulled down another one. Hermione suspected he would, so she secretly took one, so if they did go, she could follow them. They continued on with the task at hand.

Later, Harry and Ron got under the invisibility cloak and set the Time-Turner for October 31, 1981.

They had brought a bunch of newspapers to show to James and Lily, incase they didn't believe Harry. After warning a surprised, young Sirius Black (They were in Grimmauld Place at the time, and the time turner doesn't go through space, otherwise it would be a TARDIS.) that Peter had revealed Lily and James, Ron and Harry Apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Harry looked up on the statue. A bitter wind blew, but there was no snow on the ground. No trick-or-treaters were out yet.

They stumbled around under the cloak.

"This isn't going to work. I'll get out. It's more imperative you stay under here anyway," Ron said.

Suddenly, Harry's scar prickled worse than ever before. Harry clutched his head, and dropped to his knees. He couldn't help the cries of pain.

"Oi! Shut up, mate. You-Know-Who's got to be around here somewhere; he'll hear you!" Ron said.

The edges of Harry's sight went black. Ron picked him up and tried to move him, but the cloak slipped.

"Ronald! Harry!" Hermione, appearing out of nowhere, scolded. She saw Harry on the ground again. "Harry! You alright?"

"Ah! No! My scar!" Harry shouted through the pain.

"Block him out, Harry! Block him out!" Hermione said.

"I can't!" Harry said, trying.

Hermione quickly remembered that Voldemort couldn't enter Harry's mind when he was grieving. "Harry! Focus on what I'm saying: Hedwig is dead; Dumbledore is dead; Lupin is dead, Sirius is dead, your parents are dead…Ron, help me!" she said.

"Er… Fred's dead?" Ron managed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, focus on the ones you love, the ones you love that are dead," she said.

Tears rolled down Harry's face. His scar stopped hurting. Hermione helped him up and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry. I know it's painful for you. It's painful for me, but this was the only way to block Voldemort from coming into your mind," Hermione said.

"This was very stupid of both of you. It could get us arrested, put—"

"I know!" Harry yelled.

"Harry! He's coming in again. Ron take him back. I knew this was a bad idea! I knew you were going to steal the Time-Turner. Your mum will be very ashamed of you when I tell her. So would yours, Harry."

"What I don't get is how You-Know-Who even has the connection with Harry. I mean, he hasn't even attempted to murder Harry in this time yet," Ron said. They all pondered that.

"Hermione, please can we go on with this? Please?" Harry begged. Harry and Ron gave Hermione the puppy dog eyes.

Hermione looked at her feet and sighed. "Fine—"

No sooner than she said it, Harry and Ron turned around and ran for Harry's not-yet-decimated house. Hermione winced as Harry ran headlong into a man who could be his dopple-ganger, except the other man had brown eyes and was a tad taller than Harry.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, helping Harry up, and then helping James up. Both men, I guess, rubbed their foreheads.

Ron realized Harry was no longer with him, and he turned around and came back. "Whoa! Lupin and Sirius were right; you do look like your father, Harry!"

"You met Remus and Sirius?" James asked.

"Yeah, we also met Wormtail, little…" Harry stopped himself before he started cursing. He sighed. "They're all passed now," he sighed.

Hermione slapped him. "What?! You…you…you're kidding!" James stammered.

"Erm, Mr. Potter, they're not dead yet. Someone's forgot that Voldemort hasn't been defeated by a _certain little boy the night his parents died_ ," she raised her voice, hoping Harry would get the point.

"Wait a second, how do you know my name?" James asked.

"Meet the certain little boy," Ron said, holding his hands out to Harry.

James, not realizing that Harry was his son from the future, clapped his hand on Harry's back and invited them all in.

"James?" Lily asked. She stepped into the front hall and saw her guests. Mostly, she just stared at Harry. "Uh, honey, whichever of you is James, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," James said, going into the other room with Lily to talk in private. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down on the couch in the living room.

Baby Harry was in a crib in the corner. Baby Harry looked at future Harry. Harry thought about how much little baby Harry would be going through in the next seventeen years.

"Guys, remember in our fourth year when I got entered into the Triwizard's Tournament by Barty Crouch Jr.?" Harry asked.

In the hall, Lily stopped James from going into the room.

"Yeah?" Ron and Hermione replied.

"Did I ever tell you what happened when I was dueling Voldemort?" Harry asked. Ron had stopped flinching at the name.

"You said there was a weird connection between Voldemort's and your wand," Hermione said.

"Because of the twin cores," Ron added.

"Did I tell you that the dead came back?" Harry continued. Judging by his friends' faces, he hadn't. "Well, golden beams came out of the two spells meet, and Cedric came first, being the latest kill of Voldemort's. He asked me to take his body back to school. Then was an old man, whom I had seen in a dream. Then was Bertha Jorkins. Then, then," Harry paused to clear the painful lump in his throat. "My mum came. She told me to wait for my father to come, and when he did, they told me to grab the Portkey and back to school. It's the first time I can remember of my parents talking to me," Harry said.

In the hallway, Lily decided it would be a proper time to go in. And James did, saying, "Your parents must have died at a young age for you."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped.

"Well, now that I've finished scolding James for letting you visit, why don't you tell us your names?" Lily asked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

Harry choked in saying his name. "Ha—Harry Potter." Both Lily's and James' eyes widened. Harry, gaining confidence, continued. "Unknown today, famous tomorrow. Living a happy life today, living miserably tomorrow." Harry brushed the hair off his forehead, revealing his scar. "Clear-faced today, scarred tomorrow. Having parents today, parentless tomorrow."

Lily and James looked at each other in distress.

"Oh, you've really done it now, Harry. Don't you realize what is going to happen now that you've told your parents?" Hermione asked.

"Let me see, two lives will be saved, an innocent man won't have to go through twelve years of Azkaban, and I'll have parents," Harry said.

"Harry, that's really selfish," Hermione said.

Ron, realizing that his girlfriend would kill him if he didn't say this, said, "Harry, You-Know-Who killed loads of people back before he came after you. If you don't send him into submission, who knows how many more he'll kill?"

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said.

On the other side of the room, Lily and James had a little conference.

"We're going to die tonight," James said.

"I know, but you heard Ron," Lily said.

"Wait, you're not actually suggesting…we…don't…take advantage…of…the information….so given to us?" James asked in disbelief.

"I'm serious!" Lily said, causing James to snicker at the use of his best friend's name as an adjective.

Harry had an idea. "Da—er, James?" he asked.

James laughed, "Dad's fine. Wow, I feel so old! Seriously—" more snickering "—I'm not old enough to be your dad, you're what, eighteen? I'm twenty one!"

Harry smiled. "Okay, Dad, I was thinking, I've got this, what do you say we pull out our old cloak and have a little father-son bonding time?" Harry asked, holding up the enhanced time-turner.

"One question: did you steal that?" James asked. Harry nodded sheepishly. "Right out of the ministry?" James asked excitedly. Harry nodded again. "Why son, I—"

"JAMES!" Lily scolded.

James's smile melted. Slowly, it creeped back. "Son, I am very angry and ashamed with you. Once you leave here, I want you to return that at once!" James looked at his wife, who nodded approval.

"Okay, let's go!" James said.

"Hah, you don't have a cloak. Doesn't Dumbledore have it?" Hermione asked.

James slumped down, then had an idea. He pulled the time-turner off of Harry's neck and disappeared. A few seconds later, he reappeared with a horrified look on his face, crying out, "MY HOUSE!" Then he went over to the wall and kissed it. He stroked the wall.

"James? Who are you?" Lily asked.

"Right, sorry. Okay, got my cloak, let's go!" James and Harry disappeared.

"Aw, Harry left me out!" Ron whined.

"Get used to it," Lily said. She handed him and Hermione baby Harry. "Here, why don't you watch how adorable your friend was at one."

"Awww!" Hermione cooed. "Harry looks nothing like he does today, no he doesn't!" she said in a baby-voice. Later, Ron sat bored in the nursery while Hermione changed Harry's diaper.

"Come on, Hermoine! Do you have to do that?" Ron complained.

"Oh, lighten up, Ron! I mean, imagine the look on Harry's face when you tell him you've changed his diaper?"

At that moment, Harry peed in Hermione's face, making her splutter and rush to the bathroom. Ron laughed, finishing off the job. He started to tell Harry off for stuff he was going to do in the future.

"Okay, Harry. When you turn sixteen, don't enjoy it at all when you kiss Ginny. And don't you ever dump her. If you break her heart, I'll find you, and I'll hurt you," Ron warned. Baby Harry, not understanding a bit of it, laughed.

Hermione laughed in the doorway. "Busted," she said.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and James came back red-faced and grinning, like they had been laughing. Lily kissed James on the lips and Harry on the forehead. "I hope you had fun honey, because now it's my turn."

"What?" Harry asked, unable to stop smiling.

"Don't play that game with me, son. Show me what you showed your father," she said.

And so Harry did, but it wasn't nearly as fun as when he went along with James. Mostly, Lily scolded him for all the stupid stuff he did.

And that is why Lily and James died knowing their son had a good future ahead of him. Except for the fact that Harry didn't show them any of his summers at the Dursley's or anything during his seventh year.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry  
> Although you guys probably didn't experience the same horror reading it that I did when I was skimming for italics considering **I** wrote this fic over a year ago and I objectively think it's bad.


End file.
